1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices that alleviate rotatory instability of the cranio-cervical junction due to abnormal torque of the skull, which relieve stress in the head, neck, and spine.
The covering of the brain and spinal cord is called the dural membranes. These membranes attach to the foremen magnum, 1st and 2nd cervical vertebra, then extend down the spinal cord and terminate at the second sacral segment.
Undue stress on the spine and resultant discomfort is epidemic in the modern world. The abnormal torque of the head produces a rotation of the cranio-cervical junction and produces stress on all tissues, ligaments and muscles. The dural covering is also affected, resulting in a distress of the system which could affect the neurological system throughout the body.
Symptoms of head and neck tension produced by the above-described abnormal torque may be described as inability to sleep, headaches, pain in the cranio-cervical region, muscular tension throughout the upper parts of the body, memory instability and loss of concentration, stiffness in muscles and ligments, and possible psychosomatic disturbances. Stress reduction improves muscle balance and muscle force.
General effects of relaxation commonly engender reductions in hypertension, lowering of blood pressure, increased concentration and levels of physical activity, and psychological effects resulting from perceptions of mental wellbeing in the users.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the below-described invention to provide a means for alleviating abnormal torque in the cranio-cervical region of the user to reduce abnormal stress in the head, neck and spine.
In the supine position, the weight of the head of the user on the embodiment produces sufficient pressure to reduce by repeated use the abnormal torque of the skull. Use of the embodiment in this manner, particularly when accompanied by periods of up to 1 minute of use involving a mild motion of flexion and extension, produces a relaxing force that is transmitted through the entire length of the spine.
Also in the supine position the device can be placed at the junction of the sacrum and the right and left illium to reduce the abnormal stress of the pelvis and/or the sacrum. Used in this manner, the device will effect a relaxation of the above-described body parts.
The embodiment may also be utilized by placing it at the junction of the symphysis pubis while the user is in a prone position. The resultant pressure placed on that part of the body will induce a state of relaxation in the lower pelvic area.
The embodiment is shaped like a dumbbell in its general appearance with spherical ends in order to provide adequate support in the fulcrum area to reduce the torque of the skull. The deflection produced by the device is in direct proportion to the weight of the user's head. For this reason it is important to maintain the durometer at 55A (+/-2%), based on the standard industrial durometer rating using the "A" scale. Another feature of the spherical shape is to allow the user to maintain symmetry and comfort and assist in relaxing connective tissues appurtenant to the area of direct contact with the embodiment.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,612 discloses a device for releasing muscular tension of the head-neck region of the user. The device comprises three elongated members each having a free edge, each edge projects at a 120.degree. angle to the immediately adjacent edge. The cross-section of each edge is arcuate, with the first edge being of a first relatively small diameter, the second edge being of a second even smaller diameter and the third edge being of a third still smaller diameter. The device is arranged to be disposed upon a surface upon which the user lies, with two free edges disposed on said surface thereby forming a base and with the remaining edge projecting upward and exposed to suport the occipital area of the user as the user lies on said surface to thereby apply muscle tension-relieving pressure to said area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,790 discloses a pillow which will allow air to circulate between the user's head and his bed when it is in use. Another object of this invention is to provide a pillow which will relieve tension and physical fatigue.